Miss Murder
by CheshireBear
Summary: Equius ha ideado un plan: va a hacer a Aradia, su obsesión de toda la vida, suya. Suya para siempre. Pero, ¿saldrá todo según lo planeado? / Oneshot. / Violación. / Muerte de un personaje. / AU.


_...No sé cómo ha podido pasar..._

Ni siquiera pondré la pareja y las advertencias así como siempre porque esto no es algo que suelo hacer así que~~ (?)

_¿Disfrutad?_ de este oneshot o lo que sea y recordad que **todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hussie**.

* * *

El pavimento estaba mojado y humeante. Después de un largo día soleado, la acera caliente había recibido un alivio por parte de una breve pero tremenda lluvia y por eso aquel ambiente digno de película de terror.

"_Es perfecto_" pensó el hombre que seguía a cierta jovencita que había sido su obsesión desde que cruzaron miradas por primera vez.

Aquella era la noche. No podía ser otra, estaba todo pensado e incluso los oscuros callejones que tomaba siempre la muchacha parecían escogidos adrede para el propósito del hombre.

Aradia Megido nunca supo de la existencia de Equius Zahhak. Habían compartido clase durante muchos años, desde que eran unos críos hasta que entraron en la misma universidad... pero para ella, aquel chico -ya hombre- de largo cabello negro siempre había sido invisible. Sólo tenía ojos para el friki desequilibrado de Captor, con el que, años después, acabaría casándose en su primavera de los veintitrés.

Equius apretó los dientes al recordar a ese estúpido nerd que le había quitado a la chica de sus sueños, a su más enfermiza obsesión; su vida se basaba en ella.

¿Arqueología? Al Zahhak le importaba una mierda esa gilipollez de la arqueología. Pero Aradia escogió esa carrera al graduarse porque adoraba con toda su alma descubrir cosas viejas y enterradas que alguien tiró siglos atrás. Sí, una gran tontería.

El taconeo de Aradia unos metros más adelante suyo le mantenía cuerdo y sereno. Era un sonido constante, familiar de tantas veces que la había seguido hasta la casa que compartía con su marido bipolar. Una pena que hoy no fuese a volver. Ni nunca más.

Equius tuvo que morderse con fuerza el interior de las mejillas para no estallar en carcajadas enfermizas, delirantes, pero probablemente extasiadas. Porque por fin iba a hacer suya a Aradia Megido. Suya para siempre.

No había sacado las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón y con una mano sudorosa rodeó la botella de cloroformo que tenía allí, sólo por si acaso. Le parecía obvio que ni siquiera necesitaría dormirla para violarla y después acabar con ella, puesto que él era un tío FUERTE. Muy FUERTE, a su parecer.

Seguía regocijándose en lo desdichado que se sentiría Sollux al enterarse de que su querida novia sería encontrada mañana por la mañana muerta, en mitad de la calle, y brutalmente violada.

Sí, Equius amaba con todo su ser a aquella muchacha de cabellos negros y sonrisa amable y dulce, pero lo que más deseaba en el mundo era hacerle daño. Escuchar sus gemidos de desesperación cuando estuviese rompiéndola de todas las maneras posibles.

Le encantaría prolongar a semanas lo que iba a hacer en una noche, pero era imposible si quería salir impune de todo. Tenía que ser rápido y discreto. Prefería un instante de placer y una vida de libertad, que una semana de placer pero una vida metido en un calabozo.

Fue Aradia al pisar un charco con más fuerza de lo habitual lo que sacó a Equius de su ensoñación. Durante dos segundos entró en pánico porque casi se pasa del punto del trayecto en el que tiene que entrar en acción.

Acelera un poco el paso y, por alguna razón, Aradia hace lo contrario. Su cabello, largo, oscuro y lacio, deja de balancearse como antes y sus manos aferran con vehemencia las asas del bolso marrón que lleva colgado del hombro izquierdo.

Aquello le viene de perlas al Zahhak, pues Aradia parece parar justo en la boca del lobo... o sea, del callejón sin salida que el pelinegro ha escogido para llevar a cabo su más oscuro deseo.

En pocas zancadas, alcanza a la chica. Ésta es tan pequeña que apenas le llega por el pecho y, cuando la gran mano de Equius se ancla en su hombro de aspecto frágil, se da cuenta de que está tan duro que siente cada diente de la cremallera de los pantalones clavándosele en la tensa piel.

No puede aguantar más.

Su cuerpo casi actúa sólo. Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de girarla para mirarle a los ojos, simplemente la empuja hacia la oscuridad de la estrecha calle que tienen a la derecha y ella, sorprendida, no puede más que caer hacia el suelo.

Un quejido sale de los labios de Aradia, que extrañamente lleva una prenda que le cubre el cuello y parte del rostro. Equius no tiene en cuenta aquello a pesar de que están en pleno verano; sabe que la garganta de la Megido últimamente ha estado dándole la vara.

Como sabía que sucedería, el Zahhak empieza a sentir gotas de sudor corriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Lleva sus inseparables gafas de sol medio rotas y las tinieblas del callejón apenas le dan visibilidad, pero distingue a la perfección los muslos pálidos y generosos de la joven al descubierto por la caída, que le ha levantado un poco la falda. Unos raspones de aspecto superficial decoran deliciosamente sus rodillas.

Equius quiere comenzar ya a herirla.

Da unos pasos y la chica gimotea en el suelo, queriendo apartarse, pero el moreno estira su fuerte brazo y la coge del pelo sin cuidado alguno, obligándole a levantarse.

Ella suelta un alarido y sus débiles manos viajan hasta la de Equius, el cual no se deja amedrentar y utiliza la otra libre para agarrarle del cuello, consiguiendo así un mayor agarre y control del cuerpo ajeno.

El aire escapa de los pulmones de Aradia en forma de jadeo cuando el hombre la empotra contra la sucia pared de ladrillos y ya no vuelve a entrar, pues sigue teniendo una fuerte mano en el cuello que la alza unos centímetros del suelo.

Intenta desesperadamente quitarse aquella garra del cuello antes de quedarse sin oxígeno, pero Equius se da cuenta de aquello y sonríe, inclinándose hacia ella y susurrando:

—Tratar de huir es inútil, potrilla.

Aquello parece helar a la Megido, que suelta un pequeño gritito contra la tela que sigue cubriéndole los labios. Poco a poco, el Zahhak permite que los pies de la muchacha vuelvan a tocar tierra y ella deja de boquear, tragando aire desesperadamente... pero no por mucho tiempo.

Equius vuelve a dejar el piloto automático y la bestia que desea torturar a Aradia sale a flote de nuevo.

Con su FUERTE mano, agarra la camisa blanca y sin mangas de la chica y rompe los botones, abriéndola de forma ruda. No se molesta en quitarle el sujetador negro que le cubre los tan deseados pechos, sino que lo rompe también.

Aradia se revuelve entre él y la pared, pero ya no tiene escapatoria alguna.

Se toma unos segundos para admirar lo que tantas veces ha visto en la lejanía, mientras la espiaba por la ventana de su baño y se masturbaba de forma salvaje y gutural. Sin duda, es mucho mejor de cerca... y cuando sus manos aprietan aquel par de suaves y grandes protuberancias, siente que hasta el alma se le enciende.

Cierra los dedos con FUERZA, hasta que oye los gritos de la morena y cree que es suficiente. Sin dudar, suelta su pecho y le da un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo.

Aradia se calla de forma instantánea y se queda con el rostro ladeado y algunos mechones de pelo cubriéndole el rostro. La tela que cubría sus labios se ha deslizado un poco y si Equius hubiese estado más atento, tal vez hubiese visto la fugaz sonrisa que se dibujó en ellos.

Sin embargo, la situación empezaba a alargarse más de lo deseado y Equius sabía que tenía que ser rápido.

Cuando metió una mano dentro de las bragas de la morena, encontró cierta humedad a la cual no le dio importancia. Penetrarla, aunque fuese con sus dedos, le hizo sentir tal sofoco que podría jurar que casi se corre en ese momento. Pero tenía que acabar su trabajo.

Los dos dedos se deslizaron hacia afuera con la misma facilidad que lo hicieron para entrar.

Equius jadeaba, Aradia ni siquiera reaccionaba ya, tal vez por el shock y la inminente violación.

No le supuso ninguna dificultad el deshacerse de su ropa interior, arrancándola de forma ruda al igual que su sujetador.

Quería dejarle marcas de lo que iba a pasar, de lo que estaba haciendo que ocurriese. Clavó sus dedos en los pálidos muslos de la chica cuando le alzó las piernas para posicionarse entre ellas. Él estaba preparado desde que vio su sinuosa silueta salir del restaurante en el que trabajaba sólo por las noches, a media jornada, así que sólo tuvo que desabrocharse el pantalón y colocarse.

Cuando la punta de su miembro rozó la húmeda entrada de Aradia, casi pierde la razón. Se estremeció y dejó el cuerpo de la chica caer encima de su extensión, penetrándola.

Escuchó un jadeo entrecortado de Aradia y, para su sorpresa, ésta se agarró a su espalda, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro justo cuando la tela que había estado en su cuello caía al suelo.

Equius, no demasiado contento por esa reacción, empezó a embestirla sin compasión alguna contra la pared enladrillada. Por fin podía descargar toda su fuerza y, joder, era lo más agradable que había hecho nunca.

Mientras la penetraba de forma desenfrenada, entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados, se permitía pellizcarle un pezón de vez en cuando, clavarle los dedos hasta dejarle marcas moradas o, directamente, darle fuertes golpes en las costillas, nalgas y espalda.

Estaba tan ensimismado que le costó unos tres minutos darse cuenta de que la muchacha a la que estaba violando, en vez de llorar, reía.

El ritmo fue parando por la sorpresa ante las carcajadas y, poco a poco, cesó. Equius, pálido, alejó a la Megido para poder mirarla a la cara, sin preocuparse en salir de ella aún.

Su boca casi se descuelga al ver su expresión.

Sus ojos, siempre grandes y curiosos, ahora estaban entrecerrados y le contemplaban con lasciva diversión. El color marrón chocolate que solían tener, ahora parecía bermejo,... rojo.

La sonrisa que esbozaba no tenía nada de inocente y dulce, más bien era justo lo contrario. Era obscena y sucia, macabra, demacrada por el puñetazo recibido minutos antes.

—あなた疲れている, 種馬？

Y entonces las piezas encajaron en la cabeza de Equius... pero demasiado tarde.

Un fuerte golpe, asestado por la espalda, hace que sus ojos pierdan la visibilidad por un momento y que se tambalee hacia atrás, dejando libre a la chica que acaba de ser... ¿violada?

Aún tambaleándose hacia atrás, recibe un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el estómago que le acaba de echar hacia atrás. Cae al suelo justo cuando su espalda choca contra la pared paralela y recupera poco a poco la visibilidad, quitándose las gafas de sol.

Como esperaba, Aradia está allí, esta vez sí. Le sonríe con ternura, llena de dulzura y con un bate apoyado en el hombro.

Su hermana Damara consigue recomponerse de la violación express del Zahhak y llega al lado de la más joven, pasándose el pulgar por el labio inferior, el cual está algo hinchado.

—この馬は、虐殺に行きます。 —Aradia suelta una risita al escuchar a su hermana mayor y baja el bate de su hombro, cogiéndolo con ambas manos.— 今のところ。

—Sí, sí. —Afirma ella, ensanchando su sonrisa, sin apartar los ojos de Equius.— Lo siento, Zahhak.

—Sabes mi nombre. —Susurra maravillado Equius.

—Por supuesto. —La Megido menor estira aún más su sonrisa, volviéndola algo perturbadora y alza el bate de béisbol sobre su cabeza.

—N-...

Pero al pelinegro no le da tiempo de decir nada más, pues el bate de Aradia baja con rapidez sobre su cabeza. El crujido que la madera maciza produce al romper el cráneo de Equius hace que Damara esboce una pequeña mueca.

—痛い... —Susurra la japonesa al pasarse la mano por la mejilla, sin prestar demasiada atención a la carnicería que está haciendo su hermana menor, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios.

.

—Sollux, ya estoy en casa, cariño. —Dice en voz alta Aradia al llegar a su casa.

Mientras la joven deja las llaves encima de la cómoda del recibidor, escucha con la cabeza alzada como un perro de caza hasta que se da cuenta de un sonido familiar que la hace sonreír.

Sollux nunca cambiará.

Cuando se asoma al salón, ve que su novio de toda la vida y ahora marido está concentradísimo con su consola, con los ojos pegados en el gran televisor.

Aradia suelta una risita y se acerca por su espalda.

—¿Señor Captor? —Susurra cuando llega a su lado, agachándose.

Sollux da un respingo y casi pierde el mando cuando se gira y ve allí a su esposa, sonriéndole con cariño.

—Señora Meg-... Captor. —Saluda él también después de una risa nerviosa por se sorprendido, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Suena tan bien. Señora Captor. —Repite ella, volviéndose a incorporar, estirándose hasta hacer crujir las articulaciones.— _Ahh_, dios...

—Pareces cansada. ¿Mucha gente hoy? —Como si aún se tratase de un adolescente, Sollux vuelve sus ojos bicolores a la pantalla de la tele.

—Oh, no mucha.

Algo en el tono de voz de la muchacha hace que el Captor pause la partida y se gira para mirarla con atención, analizándole. Aradia se da cuenta y le devuelve la mirada, ladeando la cabeza en signo de interrogación.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Pregunta lentamente Sollux, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

—Sólo he solucionado un _problemilla_. —Aradia se encoge de hombros y muestra su siempre cándida y sobre azucarada sonrisa.— Nada del otro mundo.

* * *

Pues eso. Que simplemente _ha salido_. (?)

Quería escribir algo de este tipo y ¿qué mejor pareja que Equius y Aradia? Y bueno, lo de meter a Damara ha sido porque la adoro y merecía un papelito aquí que le iba como anillo al dedo.

Btw, sus frases en japonés son de **G**oogle **T**raductor, así que lo tenéis fácil para saber lo que dice. (?)

**Nos leemos~~ o/**


End file.
